


Tell Me You Won’t Leave

by LennieAndTheJets



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i guess I have no clue what this is, wrote at night and didn’t proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennieAndTheJets/pseuds/LennieAndTheJets
Summary: I was yearning so I made this short thing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Tell Me You Won’t Leave

_”hey Phil..?”_

“Hm?” He mumbled, eyes still fixed to the TV screen in front of them both. It had been playing the same sappy, romantic anime for several hours by now, long enough that by the time it reached its 10th episode in a row, it was already midnight. It had also been long enough for Dan to loose track of it after a nap and leave him with his own thoughts.

“...you won’t leave, right?” It was almost like a whisper, faint and almost croaky from sleep. Phil’s attention snapped away form the colorful scene playing, now in the background, and to Dan, whose head and hands were resting on a patterned cushion as his legs were bent and covered by a fluffy blanket.

 _“What?”_ Phil wanted to make sure he heard him right. He quickly reached out to the TV remote to hit the ‘pause’ button to stop the anime, and when he turned back he was met with the younger’s eyes. They were darker than usual, and ever so slightly glossier than they should be in a dimly lit room, with raised yet furrowed eyebrows above them.

“You’d never leave me, would you? Or do you ever feel like you’d be better off somewhere else..?” He thought out loud. He took a strand off his straightened brown hair and began to run it through his own fingers, nervously. Phil froze, in silent shock. He was tempted to stay still like that forever but knew he couldn’t, form the expecting look on Dans face.

“Dan, what are you on about?” Phil landed on asking, concern tightly laced into his voice. This wasn’t the set of questions he had ever really been asked, and was more than confused- _what prompted this? Is he ok? Is he unhappy with his current life?_

“Just tell me,” He breathed out, voice hitching and nose turning pink, “Tell me you won’t leave...” His eyes started to suddenly reflect more of the light from the screen opposite them, as well as slightly outside of the eye. _Tears_. 

In a fit of gentle panic, Phil instinctively cupped a hand around Dans warm cheek, thumb right underneath his eye to soak up any water that may fall.

“I won’t leave,” The older reassured, in a firm voice, “ _Ever._ ” He stroked his fingers ever so slightly against the others reddening skin, feeling every bump and pore, the thumb sliding against the deep eyebags, trying to dry them but making them more damp from smudging his tears.

Dan blinked, slowly. As if at any moment he was going to fall asleep. Dan removed his hands from the soft pillow and tiredly reached out to wrap them around Phil’s neck, like a baby. Gradually, he pulled himself slightly up, enough to hug his way into Phil’s chest. 

“Why would you be unsure of that? You know I love you.” Phil rubbed the bottom of Dans back comfortingly with his other hand as he whispered into Dans neck. He felt a sigh come from the other.

“Dunno,” he mumbled out, face still firmly pressed against his chest, “Guess I was just thinking too much. You know how I get... You’ve just... you’ve known me for so long now, and I thought you’d gotten sick of me by now. I don’t know... it’s stupid, really...”

Phil pulled away slightly from the embrace to look Dan in the eyes. “This is all I could ever want, Dan. I would never change this.”

“Promise?”

He pushed back Dans fringe and planted a quick peck onto his forehead.

_”promise.”_


End file.
